1. Field
Embodiments relate to a control method of a clothing dryer that removes wrinkles from clothing.
2. Description of the Related Art
A clothing dryer is an electric home appliance to dry washed laundry using high-temperature air. Based on an air heating method, the clothing dryer may be classified as an electric-type clothing dryer or a gas-type clothing dryer. The electric-type clothing dryer heats air using electric resistance heat, and the gas-type clothing dryer heats air using heat generated by combustion of gas. Based on another method, the clothing dryer may be classified as a condensation-type clothing dryer or an exhaust-type clothing dryer. In the condensation-type clothing dryer, high-humidity air, heat-exchanged with clothing in a drum, is not discharged out of the clothing dryer but circulates in the clothing dryer. The air is heat-exchanged with external air by a condenser, with the result that humidity in the air is changed into condensed water, which is discharged to the outside. In the exhaust-type clothing dryer, high-humidity air, heat-exchanged with clothing in a drum, is directly discharged out of the clothing dryer.
Meanwhile, the clothing dryer may perform a wrinkle removal course to remove wrinkles from dried clothing, i.e., clothing containing no moisture. During the wrinkle removal course, an appropriate amount of mist or steam may be supplied to the clothing, and the clothing supplied with the mist or the steam may be dried, to remove wrinkles from the clothing.